Test: Will of Lightning!
It was a sunny day in Kumogakure, it was very early in the morning when a black flash which looked like a shinobi jumped on top of Kumogakure's building. This Kunoichi seemed to be in a hurry. "I want answers and I know who might help me. Darui is a respected man amongst the village and I wish for him to answer my questions and hopefully agree to train me." Ayame thought to herself as she was jumping on the buildings looking for Darui. Darui sneezed, before wiping his nose with the back of his wrist, as he continued with his paperwork. "A sneeze right now? Looks like someone is thinking of me..." Darui sighed for a brief moment, before putting pen on paper once again. "Exactly what I needed during paperwork...tch." Ayame sneaked to Darui's office while making no sound at all. She then sneak behind Darui and said "Hey, are you Darui?" as she has never met him before. "I am Ayame, I came here for you to train me." she said without waiting for Darui's response to her question. The impatience were clear in her eyes as she looked at Darui awaiting his response. Darui groaned as he heard the young girl come into the office, at which he sent a jolt of lightning across the ground, briefly causing a static shock in anyone in the vicinity. He turned his chair around and looked at the young girl in the eyes. "Darui? Yeah that's me. Train you? Nope, not gonna happen kid. You're a little girl who can barely breathe in the presence of danger; why should I train you?" Darui berated the girl, really having no desire to train her at all. "What? No! I can face danger and you have to teach me. I want to get stronger to protect Kumo. You...you just have to." she said with so much determination in her voice. "Look, girlie. I'm not some idiot sensei who can walk past and pick up any odd student. You need to have qualifications, which you don't have. And now, I should be going. I hope to not see you around." Darui told her, before immediately using a single step to disappear from the confines of his office. Out in the open air, he encountered . "Perfect timing, C." Darui remarked, to which C raised an eyebrow. "Need something?" Darui nodded in approval, and went closer to C's ears. Whispering and finishing their conversation, C quickly gave an affirmative before walking off. Along the way, he saw the young girl running towards Darui, and quickly made a few hand seals in front of her before flickering away. "Hm? Who was that guy?" she asked herself as she saw C flickering away and then she shrugged and said "Awwh, I lost him. Now what should I do?" she said with disappointment as she was sad that Darui didn't accept to train her. Suddenly, a masked man before Ayame. Gently, he tapped on the floor, and dragged a bleeding corpse from behind him. Much to her utter shock, the corpse would be none other than Darui's... It was smeared with blood: the face, the hair, the body. Everything had blood all over it. He was brutally murdered, and with a sense of apathy, his corpse was thrown onto one of the flagpoles of the building. The masked man soon announced: "We have killed your Head Ninja, Kumogakure! Now, panic! Run for your lives! Death is too good for people that have sinned!" The entirety of Kumogakure was in panic. Shriveling screams were ambient in this atmosphere, and blood was spreading across in this chaos. Masked figures, like shadows, took up arms and killed everything in sight, leaving a sight of blood for Ayame to gaze at. Ayame was in shock after seeing the massacre that was happening before her eyes. "What?....What is this?" Ayame asked herself as she looked down at her hand. "I...I...I'm shaking." she thought to herself and she grabbed her arm to stop it from shaking. "They killed Darui-san and they are slaughtering all of the village!" she said as she looked at the puddles of blood before her. Ayame was in shock and she couldn't think straight, every cell in her body screamed "RUN!". Ayame fell to her knees and immediately bursted into tears. "I guess I won't be able to protect Kumo after all." she said while sobbing. "What should I do!?" she asked herself and looked at Darui whom was brutally murdered. Then, she looked at all of the villagers and the shinobi who were slaughtered. Ayame had flashbacks about her father who raised her to be a Kunoichi who only wishes to protect her village. Ayame was so angry that a sudden wave of chakra emitted from her. Suddenly, this aura of blue chakra suddenly started to turn to Lightning chakra as she looked at the masked man who was talking to her and shed a tear before she wiped her eyes. "I"LL KILL YOU!!! for the sake of Darui-san and the villagers you killed! for...for Kumogakure" she shouted at the man as she threw five shuriken in which she ran lightning chakra. Ayame's lightning is far stronger as she is under emotional pressure. "You're interesting, girlie." The masked man said...in a very familiar voice. In that moment, the world surrounding Ayame and the masked man had been destroyed, being replaced with the peaceful rays of the daylight sun. Darui was alive, C was alive, the village was alive. "Perhaps you do have the resolve..." Darui noted, and smiled towards the weeping girl. "I'm sorry you had to go through that...it was a bit extreme, I suppose." Ayame couldn't believe that everyone was fine and she took a while to comprehend the situation. "You tricked me! I can't believe you did that...Wait, does that mean you accept me as your apprentice?" she asked glaring at Darui. Standing up and turning around, Darui began to walk of carelessly. "Yeah, yeah; whatever. So long as you don't bother me too much, I'm fine with it. Your training starts tomorrow, 8 am sharp." Darui told her, before heading into his office once more.